The possibility that an unauthorized person, such as a child or a person with a mental health issue, may discover a firearm and either seriously injure themselves or another leads firearm owners to secure their firearms in an effort to prevent such an occurrence. Although locking a firearm in a safe may provide some level of protection, safes may not prevent those with the combination or access to the key from obtaining access to the firearm. Moreover, when a firearm is removed from a safe, whether by an authorized or unauthorized person, the owner may not be aware of the location of the firearm, despite having continued responsibility for the firearm.